Drive-on watercraft floats that allow for a watercraft to dock are well known. The watercraft is driven onto the float within a watercraft receiving area to receive the hull of the watercraft. Drive-on watercraft floats lift the watercraft out of the water thereby reducing damage to the watercraft caused by the watercraft from being stored in the water, allowing for the watercraft to be more easily services, and allowing for the watercraft to be easily boarded and disembarked by the user. Watercraft floats are fitted to a single size watercraft and are not versatile allowing them to be used for multiple sized watercrafts. Launching the watercraft from the watercraft float is often difficult and can lead to injury of the user.